


Peter Parker Is Straight Up Not Having A Good Time

by lettucebro



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Iron Dad, Kid Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Soft Peter Parker, Spider-son, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is the best, lets pretend engame and infinity war hasnt happened yet and we’re all happy, peter parker is hurt a lot, sorry ive never done this before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 07:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20903711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettucebro/pseuds/lettucebro
Summary: Tony! Tony! Im stuck in the building! Its gonna collapse!”He said weakly, pushing himself up on his knees and forearms. it felt like a sledgehammer was repeatedly hitting his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. Fire surrounded him at every angle.He was screwed.





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> guys ive never actually ever done this before dont judge me

‘And the electrons cancel out under the relative-‘

Peter stopped listening to his science professor and leant his head against his folded arms. He closed his eyes, knowing he had already gone all over this with Tony months ago. Something nudged his elbow, and he looked up at Ned next to him.

‘Dude, you cant just sleep Mr Dunn said this was gonna be on the test!’ 

Peter stuck his tongue out at him and leant his head back on his arms. 

‘Dude!” Ned hissed, nudging his arm again. 

“I’m sorry, is there a problem over there?” Mr Dunn said, turning to face them from the whiteboard, eyebrows raised. Peter snapped his head up. 

“Uh- no- sorry, sir” he stammered. 

“Good.” he stared at them for another moment before turning back to the whiteboard to explain more chemistry. Peter sighed, and looked up at the clock at the front of the room. 3:00. 

He had 20 minutes left of this hell before he could head off to Stark Tower, and spend time with Tony. He loved Fridays. 

Time seemed to stretch out, longer by each second. Him and Ned talked about Star Wars for a while, when they worked on their formula worksheet. When the bell rang it was the bell of freedom. He launched up and slung his already packed bag over his shoulder.

“Everybody sit down!” Mr Dunn barked. Peter, along with the rest of the class, gingerly sat back down. 

“The bell doesn’t dismiss you, I do.” He continued. “Now lets finish this formula calculation before you’re free to go.” 

Peter sat there in almost physical agony, his phone buzzing with texts, presumably from Happy since he didn’t really have that many friends. 

When they had done, Peter yelled a quick bye to Ned, sprinted out the classroom, through the doors and down the steps. Happy got out of the car right in front of the school. 

“You’re late, kid” 

“Come on, it wasnt even that long!” He protested. 

“7 minutes?” Happy said, and stepped back into the drivers seat. 

Peter rolled his eyes and got in the back. The journey to the tower was the same as usual, he would talk Happy’s ear off and the man would take him there. When they rolled up to the garage, Peter nearly jumped out of the car, thanking Happy on the way out.

He walked in through the entrance, scanning his id badge, and taking the elevator to the top floor. 

He thought about what he could work on during lab time, considering the new web formula he had in mind. The elevator stopped 2 floors below his stop, the doors opening to let someone in. Peter froze when the person who entered was  freaking captain america and he kept his eyes trained on the doors. 

“Hey, i don’t think i’ve seen you around these top floors, son” he said, looking down at him. Peters heart stopped. Peter nervously smiled and stammered out, “Um- i work- i work here,” 

Damn way to go, Parker.

The doors to the elevator opened. Peter thanked ever god he could think of and speed walked away from the elevators around the corner. 

“Friday?” he said to the ceiling, as he poured himself a cup of apple juice from the fridge. 

“Yes, Peter?” 

“Wheres Tony?” 

“He is currently working in the lab, i believe he has been awaiting your arrival. Would you like me to alert him?” Friday said. 

“Yeah, thanks Friday.” Peter said, heading down to the lab, sipping on his juice. 

When he got there he scanned his ID and the doors slid open. 

“Hey, kiddo.” Tony said, looking up from where he was typing on his holographic keyboard. He swiped the tabs in front of him to the side, Peter smiling at him and setting his bag down. 

“How was school?” He said, ruffling Peters hair. Peter swatted his hands away, laughing. 

“It was good, had that physics test i told you about.” 

Peter sat on the stool next to Tony. 

“And... how did it go!” Tony asked, picking up from where he left off with the keyboard. 

“It was mediocre.” Peter pulled the drawer out from one of the cabinets and took out his web formula plan. 

“So.. you aced it?” Tony said, raising an eyebrow at his kid. 

“Eh..” Peter grimaced. Tony laughed in response, picking up his screwdriver and tinkering with the foot of the iron man suit. 

They worked in comfortable silence, occasionally throwing casual banter around. 

“Kid, if you glare at that piece of paper one more time.. I might spontaneously combust.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. 

Peter groaned and slammed his head on the worktable. 

“It wont work!” He complained, letting out a whine. He hit his forehead against the table again, before Tony stopped him. 

“You’re going to give yourself a concussion, kid. As much as id love to see a loopy Peter Parker, i don’t want to suffer the wrath of your aunt.” Peter smiled slightly. 

“Let me help.” Tony slung an arm round his shoulders. 

After an hour or two later after working on his designs, Peter had leant his head against his arms and ultimately fell asleep. Tony smiled fondly, putting down his tools. 

“Damn, kid we haven’t even had dinner yet.” He snorted. 

Tony nudged Peters arm, standing up and cracking his back. 

“C’mon Pete.” Peter said nothing, unmoving. 

“Kid?” he said again. 

Peter let out a soft snore in response. 

“Cute.” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Friday, time?” 

The AI responded, “The time is now currently 7:09 pm.” 

“Thanks Fri.” 

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and sent a quick message to his kid’s aunt, letting her know he might have to stay over the night. As he was about to resort to carry Peter to his room, said person shot awake. 

His pupils were dilated, Tony noticed, as they frantically looked around the room, but not seeing. Tony may be ignorant sometimes, but he knew what a nightmare and a verging panic attack looked like. 

“Kid you have to breathe.” He said, calmly. 

Peter’s breaths sped up, and he slipped off the stool he was on. He pulled his knees up to his chest and buried his head between them. 

“Kid- Peter.” Tony repeated. “It’s Tony. Look up at me. You’re here, at the workshop. You’re safe.” Tony crouched down by him, putting a hand on his arm. Peter shot his head up, looking at his arm before looking at his mentors face. 

“Breathe with me.” Tony took exaggerated breaths, in and out. Peter eventually followed his example, Tony refusing to break eye contact. When Peter got his breath back, he sat there against the wall, stoic. Tony made no move to change his position, so they sat there for some time, in silence. 

Peter was first to break the silence. 

“I’m sorry.” he whispered to the floor, so quietly that Tony almost didn’t catch it. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” Tony said, looking at him. “You want to talk about it?” 

Peter vigorously shook his head. 

“Hey, thats okay.”Tony smiled at him, but Peter refused to look up. When a tear slipped down his cheek, Peter brushed it away harshly, as if ashamed it were there. 

Tony frowned and shuffled so he sat next to him on the wall instead of opposite him. Peter leant against his side, and Tony put an arm around his shoulders, grounding him. 

It was uncomfortable to sit on the ground for that long, but Peter appreciated every minute Tony sat by him, not asking about what happened or what he saw, but just being there for him. 

After a while, Tony spoke up. “You want to eat something?” 

Peter gave him a small smile. “Yeah, sure” 

They got up off the floor, leaving all their tools discarded across the workbench. When they made it to the kitchen, Peter looked through the fridge. “Theres nothing to eat in here!” he complained. “You’re a millionaire aren’t you?” 

“Actually, kid, i’m a billionaire.” Tony said, pulling out his phone from his pocket. “What you feeling? Indian? Chinese? Pizza?” 

“Ice cream?” Peter asked. Tony raised his eyebrows at him. 

“As long as you don’t tell May” he winked, ordering a tub of Peters favourite, chococlate caramel, and a tub of mint ice cream for himself. 

While Tony ordered the ice cream, Peter jumped on the couch tucking his feet underneath him. He surfed through movies on Netflix. 

“Why do you always look through Netflix like you’re gonna watch something other than star wars?” Tony’s voice rang through from the kitchen. Peter looked back at him and stuck his tongue out. “Not true!” Peter said, picking out a Star Wars movie for them. 

Tony sat down on the sofa beside him, leaning against the armrest. 

“Pete- haven’t we seen this one like 100 times?” Tony said rolling his eyes. 

Peter huffed. “No! Its not- i havent even seen this one with you once before!” He crossed his arms.

“They all look the same to me.” He teased. 

“Well thats because you’re an old man who has no senses.” 

“Says the baby practically still in diapers. Also for the record, that sentence didn’t even make sense.” 

“Hey! Im not the one who has grey hair!” 

Peter retorted, grinning. “And, im 15! Not a baby. “ Tony scoffed in response. He took out his Stark Phone from his pocket and started working. 

“Tonyyyyyyy” Peter whined, “Watch the movie!” 

“Jesus Christ kid I don’t even understand whats going on!” He threw his phone across the couch. 

“Maybe if you watched the movie you would!” Peter grumbled lightly, concentrated on the film in front of him. 

They sat in silence for a while.

“Also, is Captain America here?” he asked casually. 

“Come again?” Tony said, looking down from the screen. 

“Well- i saw Captain America in the building?” 

“He’s visits the tower sometimes, for different reasons every time.” Tony looked up at him, amusement in his eyes. 

“You weren’t too awkward, right?” Tony snorted. 

“What- no- of course not” Peter stumbled over his words, mentally slapping himself knowing Tony already knowing how he would react in that kind of a situation. 

“Sir?” Friday’s voice spoke from the ceiling. Interrupting their conversation. “There’s a delivery outside in the lobby, specifically under your order.” 

Tony hummed in response. 

“Ill go get it!” Peter piped up before Tony could call someone to get it. 

“You sure kid? I could just-“ Tony began before being interrupted again. 

“Ill do it!” Peter jumped up. 

“I mean- sure?” 

Peter bounded down the few steps and turned right, before Tony lost sight of the boy’s curly hair. 

“Well alright then.” He said, amused.

“PAUSE THE FILM!” Peter screeched as he sprinted back from the corner. Tony jumped and clutched his heart. 

“You demon child, youre going to give me a heart attack one day, you are the cause of all this grey hair!” Gesturing madly to his head. “Friday, pause.” 

Peter came back a minute later, a plastic bag in hand. His face was slightly red and once he reached the couch he flopped against it, pressing his face into the pillows. 

Tony looked up with slight concern at the boy. “What happened?” 

“I just saw Captain America again!” He moaned, the sound so muffled by the pillows that Tony almost didn’t catch it. Tony sniggered. 

“How’d you explain that?” 

“I didn’t!” Peter groaned. “What was i supposed to say?” 

“Eh its fine kid, he doesn’t know who you are.” Tony reassured. “Ive made sure of it.” 

Peter lifted his face from the couch. 

“Better be.” He grumbled, standing up and going to the kitchen. His hair was mussed up at the front of his face, and Tony didn’t bother to cover his amusement at him.

They sat in silence, watching the movie. Both Tony and Peter couldn’t finish their tubs, and they lay dejected on the table. Peter sat next to him, his head leant on Tony’s arm. Half way, he wasn’t that surprised to feel Tonys head loll against the top of his. He looked up at his face seeing he was out cold. Peter felt a warm feeling in his stomach, and smiled slightly. Peter decided to let him sleep, knowing Tony didn’t sleep as much as he should. 

Eventually the movie finished, and Peter then slipped into a light sleep. 

The day after, both Tony and Peter worked in the lab again. Peter sat at the table, head down, over his homework. Tony was underneath one of his prototype cars, tinkering with the engine trying to figuring out a way to make it work independently without the body of the car needed for it to work. It was peaceful silence, the only sounds being a clang of the screwdriver and the scratching of pencil on paper. Though, something had to come along to break it.

“Incoming call from Steve Rogers, Sir.” Friday said. Tony rolled out from under the car.

“Accept call.” He exchanged a look with Peter. 

“Hello?” Steves voice came scratchily out the speakers. 

“Yes?” Tony said impatiently, sat up.

“Tony, this is Steve.” 

“I know who-“ 

“We have a problem down in 31st street. A mass of robot type things.” Sounds of battle could be heard in the background. Tony just this one time passed over the fact Cap interrupted him.

“Chitauri?” Tony asked, already suiting up. 

“No- not exactly” Steve said. “Just get here and see for yourself.” 

“Ill be there in 5.” Tony hung up the call and downed the rest of his coffee. 

“Hey Pete, feel like tagging along?” He said, smirking. Peters eyes lit up. 

“Yes! Yes, ill go get suited up now!” Peter sprang up from the table and out the room. 

Tony opened the overhead ceiling, to prepare for his take off. 

“Friday, talk to me. Status?” 

“There seems to be multiple rouge robotic machinery, attacking civilians, breaking buildings, and have a tendency to explode if they come in contact with each hostile weaponry.” Friday stated. 

Tony rubbed his goatee. 

“Rouge?”

Peter then bounded in, mask off. 

“Ready!” 

They both had been on missions together before and had come face to face with a specific problem of getting there. 

So, Tony would wrap an arm around Peters waist, who had since put on his mask, and shoot off into the sky. Then when they reached the main city, Peter would swing along beside him. 

“Hey, Tony!” Peter said, through the comm. 

“What exactly are we fighting against?” 

“Hey- who’s that? Is that a kid?” Sams voice came crackling through. 

“That is Spider-Man, who volunteered to come along.” Tony said through gritted teeth, not liking when someone asked about spider-man and kid in the same sentence. 

“Spider-Man? From Germany?” 

“Tony, ETA?” Steve grunted, probably fighting a robot hand to hand. 

“30 seconds, hang in there.” Tony replied, descending towards the havoc on the ground. From what he could see, there were a dozen or so large robots on the ground, with spindly spider like metal legs, coming out of it. 

“These have got to be intentional, come on, look at those things! Rouge my ass.” Tony said, already blasting a robot multiple times with a repulsor beam. 

“Tony.. Dont hit it with any weaponry, like bullet or a knife or anything, it will explode.” Steve came through. “And whatever you do, never make one explode in the confinements of a building. Civilians are the number one priority.” 

“Guys, what do i hit these with?” Black Widow spoke for the first time. 

“My arrows are completely useless! The hell!” Clint complained.

“Nat, Clint, take the civilians to safety.” Tony ordered. “We need to reduce collateral damage as much as possible. We dont need that damn accords problem again.” 

“Hey- uh Tony-“ Spiderman asked. “What do I do?” Iron Man blasted a robot into pieces; Peter watched as he swung around the block. 

“Whatever you can.” Tony’s voice came out strained. 

Peter swung up onto the side of a building and stuck a web to a robot on the ground, doing the same to another next to it. He then bashed the two together, but to his dismay the crash barely dented them. 

He swung down in front of a building, noticing one scuttle inside. 

“Hey!” He said. Following it into the back room. 

The robot turned to face him, gears clicking. It jumped into life, leaping towards him with its legs whirring. Peter shot a series of webs all around its body, encasing the legs in the strong fibers and the robot fell to the floor. 

“Yeah!” He yelled, proud of himself. He was just about to repeat the process to another before its glass eyes started flashing red. 

“Guys?” Peter asked, warily. “Why are its eyes flashing?” 

“Spider-man!” Captain America said urgently. “Get out of there!” 

“Why, whats going on?” 

“Kid, move! Its about to explode!” Tony yelled at him through the comm. Peter looked around and saw the building around him and the amount of damage that would cause.

“Shit Shit Shit Shit Shit.”

“I have to encase it!” 

“No- Spiderman!” Cap grunted. But Peter had already started to cover it completely, and the shape then resembled a large egg. Peter shot a web to the outside and was about to leave when a extremely powerful force hit his back. He slammed against the wall, and landed on rocky rubble, surrounded by white hot flames. He groaned, from the force across his chest. He lay on the ground for a moment, gasping for breath. Then felt a warm feeling bloom in his left abdomen. He looked down, to see a pipe lodged in his stomach. 

“Karen? Karen, what do I do? Do i pull it out?” 

The voice of comfort in his suit fell absent. He let out a shaky breath. With a shaking hand, he started to pull the pipe out, slowly and agonisingly painful. He hissed through his teeth, crying out in blinding pain as the pipe clattered to the floor. He tried to put pressure on the wound as much as he could, pushing it down with fumbling hands. 

When the thought hit him, he felt stupid. 

The comms. 

“Guys, help! I- I was in the building and the robot thingy just exploded and i just got impaled by a pipe! This is the coolest-“ He stopped for a moment, looking up at the ceiling.The ceiling above him started cracking and to his dismay he knew what was about to happen. 

Not again. No. No. 

“Tony! Tony! Im stuck in the building! Its gonna collapse!” 

He said weakly, pushing himself up on his knees and forearms. it felt like a sledgehammer was repeatedly hitting his chest, making it harder for him to breathe. Fire surrounded him at every angle. 

“Kid- W- A-“ Tony’s voice crackled through the comms, indecipherable. Peter pulled himself up, so he was standing. He started frantically limping towards the open doorway, so close to him. Fire licked at his feet, and he felt the heat scalding his skin. He tried to shoot a web to the doorway, but seeing his broken web shooters really threw him. He hissed through his teeth, the pain becoming too much to take. He was so close.

10 meters?

The walls beside him started to crumble. He saw dust fall from the corners of the ceiling, The charred walls cracking, slowly, slowly. 

Peter tried to pick up the pace, pain flaring up in his right leg, which he was sure was broken. Blood began to drip down his hands now, the ripped cloth slick with it, making it harder to get a grip. He was so close.

Then the building collapsed. It fell in through the middle first, then the sides caved in after it. Peter hunched down,holding his arm out to protect his face. 

The stone from the wall hitting his back, legs, arms, everywhere. 

“Spid- G- Co- wher- “ Someone said, the connection worsening. Peter felt the crushing weight on top of his broken leg, and tried to pull it out, which caused his vision to white out. He screamed out, biting his lip to stop from letting tears fall.

He was completely surrounded by stone and brick, ultimately unable to see any way out. But even if he would’ve, Peter doubted whether he would make it out. It felt like he was in an oven.

All he could think of was Toomes, building, being helpless, crushed, help.

He gasped for air, the stone crushing his back constricting his breathing. One of his arms were pinned to his side, while one was crushed under rock to the side of him. He tried to pull it out, causing an uplift of dust and soot, choking his airways.

Not again, not again, not again.

“Anyone!” he wheezed as a last resort. He used the arm pinned to his side to pull off his mask, and he gasped in a deep breath of hot, dusty air and smoke. He hacked out coughs, his chest and lungs aching at the motion. He brought his hand up and used the bunched up mask to cover the lower part of his face. He felt so incredibly weak, unable to move. He felt hot liquid running down the side of his head. 

Please, please help. Please get me out of here!

A tear tracked down his cheek as he pushed his back up, trying to sit up, but his attempts were fruitless. Blood began to pool around him, and he started to feel panic bubbling up inside his body.

He just needed to be able to  move .

The weight on his legs were getting too heavy to handle. He choked out a sob, again trying to sit up when white hot pain stabbed against back. It was so hot, so so hot. He felt the wave of drowsiness fall over him like fog. 

Not again, not again, n- 

Sounds began to diminish. Peter felt the mask slip out of his hand.

His vision slowly whited out. He let his eyes flutter shut. Quiet. 

It wasn’t the sound that made him slightly aware, but the movement. 

“Spider-Man! Can you hear me?” Steve’s voice was muffled. There were crumbling rocks to his far left, where he supposed Steve was walking. He didn’t know whether the muffling was because of the collapsed building or his dialled down senses. 

“Kid! Spider-Man! Where are you?” Tony sounded desperate. He would help, but it felt like a lace curtain was in front of his eyes, moving back and forwards, side to side. He was so weak, any sound he tried to make just died in his throat. There was a movement of rock above him, and a small rock one from above his back dislodged and pinged off his forehead. He blinked lazily, noticing how uncomfortably his head laid on the ground, the little stones pressing into his skin. 

“Spider-Man!” That was Tony’s voice again. He felt his consciousness fall. He let out a weak cough. The movement above him increased. 

“Peter! Where are you, kid! Please!” At his name, something awoke inside of him. He sucked in a big breath, knowing the space was running out of oxygen, the dust drying out his mouth. He used his arm, and his shaking, screaming knees to push himself up slightly. His abdomen screamed in pain, Peter letting out a sob in defeat. 

He tried to push up against the roof. He pushed up as much as he could, and let out another sob as the rough edges of brick dug into his bleeding, sore back. He fell to the ground again, a wave of dust and soot covering his face and body. He cried our again, feeling the cracking of a rib in his chest. 

“T-ny” He wheezed out. His voice was scratchy and weak. He knew there was no way they’d be able to get to him in time, not being able to hear him. The fire.

He was going to die here.

“Anyone!” He yelled his throat raw. Tears started trickling down his cheeks, as he grunted with effort. He pressed up against the sides this time, causing it to move slightly. He pushed again, his body screaming at him to stop. The rock shifted again. Peter managed to feel slight pride at that. Then the rock from above him fell loose, so now nothing was holding it up. Any movement he once had, was gone. It knocked the wind out of him, the rock pressing on his chest so hard that he could feel every individual stone.

Peter squeezed his eyes shut and prayed. 

Please knock me out. Knock me out. Knock-

You’re going to die here. 

“Down there!” Was that.. Clint’s voice? 

“I swear i saw it move!” 

Rock started being pushed off the top of where he lay. 

“Peter!” Tony’s voice was clearer this time. “We’re coming, hang in there, we’ll find you.” 

Peter’s eyes closed. More rocks shifted. 

“Is that a leg?” 

“Quick! Hurry!” 

Peter heard about half of what everyone was saying, swimming half in and out of consciousness. More rocks shifted. 

He blacked out. 

It was blurry, then it wasn’t. Peter blinked slowly, seeing light. He was still there, on the ground, pressure off his chest and arms. He gulped in fresh air greedily.He felt hands on him. A strong pair pulled him out, relieving pressure on his back. His legs and arms no longer hurt, just numb. His wound felt no pain, and somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that was a bad thing.

His vision cleared slightly. He saw Steve carrying him. He saw Tony. And then he was in a jet. He was put down on a stretcher type thing. He gained some traction on his thoughts. He groaned. It hurt  so much. 

“He’s conscious and in pain. Can we just get there quicker!” He could hear Tonys voice, he could feel hands pressing down on the hole in his stomach, trying to stem the bleeding. 

“Steve is going as fast as the plane can go.” the Falcon said steadily. “You need to calm down- “ 

“I swear to god, Wilson. Don’t you dare tell me to calm down when my kid is half-dead and there’s nothing we can do until we get to the tower!” Tony yelled hysterically. 

“Tony, it’s not going to help him by worrying. We’ll be there in 10 minutes. Steve’s going as fast as he can.” Clint said gently. 

Peter felt his head roll to the side. He blacked out. 


	2. chapter two

Tony watched as his kid was pulled out of the debris. He was covered completely in dust and blood, completely soaking the suit. His heart lurched when he saw him seemingly unconscious; he looked dead. The panic he felt when he fumbled for a heartbeat, was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He knew that his identity was revealed now, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. The team all went to the jet, Steve putting him down on the stretcher. He then went to the cockpit. Sam had secured a tourniquet around his stomach to stem the blood flow as much as possible.   
Tony sat at Peters side, running a hand through his blood caked hair, resting a hand on top of one of his.   
“Friday, scan” His voice was scratchy. She started listing off his injuries one by one, progressively making him more concerned than he thought was physically possible.   
He squeezed his hand slightly.   
“Oh Kid, i’m so sorry.” 

Sam came and beside him. “So.. I didn’t know you had a kid?”  
Tony stayed silent, his hand still resting on Peters’.   
“His name’s Peter?” Sam said. At Tony’s constant silence, he rubbed a hand down his face.  
“Tony- i’m going to be honest, why did you think it was a good idea to bring a child to Ger-“ He stopped mid sentence, pausing at Tony’s stone hard glare.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the short trip. 

As soon as the helicarrier touched the ground, the door was opening down. The med team- already being contacted- lifted Peter down the ramp and took him to the med wing. The tourniquet was completely soaked, not a patch of white left. As the stretcher rolled across the hall, blood dripped onto the floor, in a sickening trail behind him.

Tony was on their heels, jogging to catch up. He couldn’t get the image of Peter’s bloodied, slack face out of his head. He pushed through doctors, keeping his eyes fixed on Peter. He had almost made it until they went through a double door at the end of a hallway, and Tony was pushed back from entering. 

“Sir-“   
“What the hell is wrong with you! This is my own damn tower, i get in when i want to!” He seethed, pushing a finger in a doctor’s face who was trying to reason with him.   
“Sir, with all due respect, you’ll only get in the way of the nurses; both them and the patient would definately appreciate if you stayed out of this one.” He said calmly, hands out in front of him. 

“Excuse me? Do you know who you’re talking to? Don’t call him a patient. You dont even know who he is! Don’t fucking tell me what he’d appreciate!” Tony pushed past him, before the doctor put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Mr. Stark-“  
Tony spun around. “Don’t touch me. You’re fired.”   
“You can’t do that. You don’t have that authority.”   
Tony pushed one of the doors open.   
“Try me.”   
He let the door swing shut behind him. 

Tony was welcomed with havoc. Bustling doctors pushed past him, surrounding the bed in the centre. He saw Dr. Cho spouting orders, furiously staring at the screen connected to Peter. Her eyes caught sight of him in the doorway.   
“Stark! What kid is this?”  
She ran up to him.   
“We’ve pumped in 3 times the amount of anaesthetic we’re supposed to, he’s just burning through all of it!” She took a deep breath. “We have to hurry, he’s losing a lot of blood from a major incision on his left in the abdomen, while also suffering multiple minor wounds, with many broken appendages which seem to be healing already, in the wrong places!”   
Tony blanched.  
“There’s only one other option thats available, which would require your consent, Stark.”   
She looked back at Peter. “We would have to do it without anaesthetic and numbing fluids.”   
“Hey- wait a minute- without anaesthetic? Are you out of your mind? Don’t you know the pain he will have to go through?”   
Dr Cho sighed and ran a hand down her face. A woman pressing a cloth onto Peters stomach got Dr Cho’s attention. 

“Dr Cho! We’re losing him, he’s losing too much blood, we have to set and clean it right now or he’ll never make it.”   
She turned to face him.   
“Stark, there’s only one way.”   
He nodded tiredly.  
“Just do it without anaesthetic.” He mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face.   
“Jesus, just do whatever you need to just hurry!”   
“Thank you, Mr Stark.”   
She turned back to the staff with more authority, now knowing what she needed to do. 

Tony watched as they cut open the suit, cleaned the wound, and put pressure on it.  
Tony felt helpless, he watched as Peter flatlined, he watched as Peter revived, he watched as Peter became conscious again; gripping his hand so tight, it became slightly purple. He held Peters hand nonetheless, murmuring words of encouragement to him aimlessly. All the while, Tony sat right by him, up until it was too much. Peter held his hand so tight, he felt it lose its blood circulation. Dr Cho looked at him.   
“Stark, i’m going to have to make you leave now. We have to close the wound. It’s going to cause him a lot of pain, you aren’t in the right state of mind to witness it.” Tony felt panic bubble up inside him.  
“I have to be there for him.”   
She sighed.   
“Stark- “ She hesitated, and gave up. “Let’s get started.”   
Dr Cho started calling orders and saying complicated medical terms that Tony couldn’t decipher in his mind. He was pushed to the side, his hand losing touch with Peter’s. His eyes shifted to Peter, and he felt bile rise up in his throat. 

“He’s flatlining!” 

That’s when it became too much. He stumbled out the doors, breathing heavily, right into someones arms.  
“Woah, Stark, you alright?” Tony could barely hear them, as his head swum under and into water, his ears ringing loudly. He definitely did not think about how that might have been the last time he would ever see him alive.   
“Stark, breathe with me here. Your kid has a good chance, he’s strong.”   
Tony felt his breathing tubes close up, as he gasped for breath. He closed his eyes shut, and he felt himself being lowered to the floor.   
Panic Attack.  
“Tony, come on, look at me.” He heard the words at the back of his mind, and he forced himself to open his eyes. A blurry Steve Rogers was looking at him, a hand on his shoulder.   
“Breathe with me.”   
“Can’t. Can’t breathe.” Tony choked out, his whole mind enveloping in panic.   
“Name three things you can feel.”   
“What?”  
“Just do it, Tony.” Cap’s voice was gentle, but he could barely focus on what he was saying through his strangled breaths.   
“Floor, hand, wall.” He said, focusing on his breathing.   
“Good, now three things you can hear.”   
Tony listened, and felt his heart rate slow down. “You, me- I can’t do this.” His heart rate spiked up again.  
“Yes you can, you hear the rain?”   
Tony stopped, and listened. He hadn’t noticed it had been raining, the drops pittering on the window, behind him. He nodded slowly. He could breathe now.   
“Now 3 things you can see.”   
Tony opened his eyes blearily, “You, wall, sofa.”   
There was a small silence.   
“How do you feel?” Cap said softly, keeping the hand on his shoulder.   
“Better. Where did you learn to do that?”   
“World War 2 gives you life lessons in an effective way.” He let out a dry chuckle.  
“Thanks, Steve.”   
“Anytime.”

Steve helped him up.  
“That Queens kid, he’s strong, I know that. And you have to be there for him, if he does make it through this.” Steve stopped. “We all know there’s not a 100% chance of survival in this hero business. You have to be prepared for the fact he may not make it.”

Tony wanted to feel angry, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be.   
“It’s probably not best for you to be in there now, lets go to the rest of the team.”   
He didn’t protest.

“I have to tell his aunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, thank you sm for reading! i would greatly appreciate a comment, even constructive critisism!


	3. chapter two

Tony watched as his kid was pulled out of the debris. He was covered completely in dust and blood, completely soaking the suit. His heart lurched when he saw him seemingly unconscious; he looked dead. The panic he felt when he fumbled for a heartbeat, was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. He knew that his identity was revealed now, but he couldn’t find it within himself to care. The team all went to the jet, Steve putting him down on the stretcher. He then went to the cockpit. Sam had secured a tourniquet around his stomach to stem the blood flow as much as possible.   
Tony sat at Peters side, running a hand through his blood caked hair, resting a hand on top of one of his.   
“Friday, scan” His voice was scratchy. She started listing off his injuries one by one, progressively making him more concerned than he thought was physically possible.   
He squeezed his hand slightly. “Oh Kid, i’m so sorry.” 

Sam came and beside him. “So.. I didn’t know you had a kid?”  
Tony stayed silent, his hand still resting on Peters’.   
“His name’s Peter?” Sam said. At Tony’s constant silence, he rubbed a hand down his face. “Tony- i’m going to be honest, why did you think it was a good idea to bring a child to Ger-“ He stopped mid sentence, pausing at Tony’s stone hard glare.  
They sat in silence for the rest of the short trip. 

As soon as the helicarrier touched the ground, the door was opening down. The med team- already being contacted- lifted Peter down the ramp and took him to the med wing. The tourniquet was completely soaked, not a patch of white left. As the stretcher rolled across the hall, blood dripped onto the floor, in a sickening trail behind him.  
Tony was on their heels, jogging to catch up. He couldn’t get the image of Peter’s bloodied, slack face out of his head. He pushed through doctors, keeping his eyes fixed on Peter. He had almost made it until they went through a double door at the end of a hallway, and Tony was pushed back from entering. 

“Sir-“   
“What the hell is wrong with you! This is my own damn tower, i get in when i want to!” He seethed, pushing a finger in a doctor’s face who was trying to reason with him.   
“Sir, with all due respect, you’ll only get in the way of the nurses; both them and the patient would definately appreciate if you stayed out of this one.” He said calmly, hands out in front of him.   
“Excuse me? Do you know who you’re talking to? Don’t call him a patient. You dont even know who he is! Don’t fucking tell me what he’d appreciate!” Tony pushed past him, before the doctor put a hand on his shoulder.   
“Mr. Stark-“  
Tony spun around. “Don’t touch me. You’re fired.”   
“You can’t do that. You don’t have that authority.”   
Tony pushed one of the doors open. “Try me.”   
He let the door swing shut behind him. 

Tony was welcomed with havoc. Bustling doctors pushed past him, surrounding the bed in the centre. He saw Dr. Cho spouting orders, furiously staring at the screen connected to Peter. Her eyes caught sight of him in the doorway.   
“Stark! What kid is this?” She ran up to him. “We’ve pumped in 3 times the amount of anaesthetic we’re supposed to, he’s just burning through all of it!” She took a deep breath. “We have to hurry, he’s losing a lot of blood from a major incision on his left in the abdomen, while also suffering multiple minor wounds, with many broken appendages which seem to be healing already, in the wrong places!”   
Tony blanched.  
“There’s only one other option thats available, which would require your consent, Stark.” She looked back at Peter. “We would have to do it without anaesthetic and numbing fluids.”   
“Hey- wait a minute- without anaesthetic? Are you out of your mind? Don’t you know the pain he will have to go through?”   
Dr Cho sighed and ran a hand down her face. A woman pressing a cloth onto Peters stomach got Dr Cho’s attention.   
“Dr Cho! We’re losing him, he’s losing too much blood, we have to set and clean it right now or he’ll never make it.”   
She turned to face him.   
“Stark, there’s only one way.”   
He nodded tiredly.  
“Just do it without anaesthetic.” He mumbled, rubbing a hand across his face.   
“Jesus, just do whatever you need to just hurry!”   
“Thank you, Mr Stark.”   
She turned back to the staff with more authority, now knowing what she needed to do. 

Tony watched as they cut open the suit, cleaned the wound, and put pressure on it.  
Tony felt helpless, he watched as Peter flatlined, he watched as Peter revived, he watched as Peter became conscious again; gripping his hand so tight, it became slightly purple. He held Peters hand nonetheless, murmuring words of encouragement to him aimlessly. All the while, Tony sat right by him, up until it was too much. Peter held his hand so tight, he felt it lose its blood circulation. Dr Cho looked at him.   
“Stark, i’m going to have to make you leave now. We have to close the wound. It’s going to cause him a lot of pain, you aren’t in the right state of mind to witness it.” Tony felt panic bubble up inside him.  
“I have to be there for him.”   
She sighed.   
“Stark- “ She hesitated, and gave up. “Let’s get started.”   
Dr Cho started calling orders and saying complicated medical terms that Tony couldn’t decipher in his mind. He was pushed to the side, his hand losing touch with Peter’s. His eyes shifted to Peter, and he felt bile rise up in his throat. 

“He’s flatlining!” 

That’s when it became too much. He stumbled out the doors, breathing heavily, right into someones arms.  
“Woah, Stark, you alright?” Tony could barely hear them, as his head swum under and into water, his ears ringing loudly. He definitely did not think about how that might have been the last time he would ever see him alive.   
“Stark, breathe with me here. Your kid has a good chance, he’s strong.”   
Tony felt his breathing tubes close up, as he gasped for breath. He closed his eyes shut, and he felt himself being lowered to the floor.   
Panic Attack.  
“Tony, come on, look at me.” He heard the words at the back of his mind, and he forced himself to open his eyes. A blurry Steve Rogers was looking at him, a hand on his shoulder.   
“Breathe with me.”   
“Can’t. Can’t breathe.” Tony choked out, his whole mind enveloping in panic.   
“Name three things you can feel.”   
“What?”  
“Just do it, Tony.” Cap’s voice was gentle, but he could barely focus on what he was saying through his strangled breaths.   
“Floor, hand, wall.” He said, focusing on his breathing.   
“Good, now three things you can hear.”   
Tony listened, and felt his heart rate slow down. “You, me- I can’t do this.” His heart rate spiked up again.  
“Yes you can, you hear the rain?”   
Tony stopped, and listened. He hadn’t noticed it had been raining, the drops pittering on the window, behind him. He nodded slowly. He could breathe now.   
“Now 3 things you can see.”   
Tony opened his eyes blearily, “You, wall, sofa.”   
There was a small silence.   
“How do you feel?” Cap said softly, keeping the hand on his shoulder.   
“Better. Where did you learn to do that?”   
“World War 2 gives you life lessons in an effective way.” He let out a dry chuckle.  
“Thanks, Steve.”   
“Anytime.”

Steve helped him up.  
“That Queens kid, he’s strong, I know that. And you have to be there for him, if he does make it through this.” Steve stopped. “We all know there’s not a 100% chance of survival in this hero business. You have to be prepared for the fact he may not make it.”

Tony wanted to feel angry, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be.   
“It’s probably not best for you to be in there now, lets go to the rest of the team.”   
He didn’t protest.

“I have to tell his aunt.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, thank you sm for reading! i would greatly appreciate a comment, even constructive critisism!


End file.
